Apenas uma brincadeira
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Equipe 7 está descansando no meio de uma floresta depois de uma missão, e durante esse cenário, Sakura acaba sofrendo um pequeno acidente: Perda de memória. Qual será a reação de Sasuke ao descobrir isso? [SasuSaku] [Oneshot]


**Legenda:**

"Fala" – normal

"_Pensamento" – itálico_

-Tradução-

* * *

Os raios do Sol batiam nas águas cristalinas daquele lago, onde uma figura de cabelos loiros se encontrava dando um mergulho, espantando os peixes dali, devido a tanto movimento na água. Uzumaki Naruto olhava para aqueles animais aquáticos e começou a ficar com fome. Bom, aqueles peixes dariam uma boa entrada para o almoço quando chegasse em Konoha, certo? 

Apenas a uma pouca distância daquele lago, os pássaros pousavam em um galho de uma das infinitas árvores que existiam ali. E exatamente naquela árvore, naquele galho estava Hatake Kakashi. Um jounnin, com seus cabelos grisalhos, lendo seu livro preferido e erótico, Icha Icha Paradise. Sua concentração era tão grande que ele nem percebia, ou não se incomodava, com o passarinho que estava com sua cabeça.

E para completar aquela calmaria, raios de Sol, águas cristalinas e passarinhos, a brisa refrescante daquela manhã balançava as folhas das árvores e algumas delas caíam sobre um garoto de cabelos negros, o qual estava sentado próximo a uma árvore, com uma kunai na mão, riscando o tronco do vegetal, muito irritado. Sasuke estava cansado de ficarem ali, e segundo Kakashi, descansando. Principalmente porque tinha que treinar e se tornar mais forte para matar Uchiha Itachi... Vingar a morte de seus pais, de seu clã.

O jovem levantou os olhos, parando de riscar o tronco da árvore, quando viu uma garota de olhos incrivelmente verdes e cabelos rosas se aproximar, e sentar na grama, encostando-se no tronco de uma árvore. E por sinal, ela estava bem ao lado dele, com uma garrafinha de água nas mãos delicadas.

Sakura... Haruno Sakura.

De alguma forma, Sasuke lembrou que assim que vingasse a morte do seu clã, precisaria reconstruí-lo... E precisaria de uma mulher para isso, certo? Sakura lhe parecia a pessoa mais adequada. Sabia que nunca se cansaria de olhar profundamente naqueles orbes verdes todos os dias, e tão pouco se enjoaria de tocar aquela face tão delicada que a jovem possuía.

Ei, ei, espere. O que droga estava pensando!

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos. Primeiro tinha que pensar na vingança e depois na reconstrução do clã Uchiha. Além do mais, desde quando Sakura era a pessoa mais indicada? E o que ela estava fazendo ali! Kuso -Droga-, aqueles cabelos rosas balançando ao vento estavam atraindo demais sua atenção.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Sakura?" – os olhos dele encontraram os dela numa fração de segundos.

"Eu queria apenas ficar ao seu lado, só isso." – Sasuke percebeu que ela não estava sorrindo, e como se não tivesse feito diferença aquela resposta, ele voltou a se concentrar na kunai. Mas não precisava ser esperto para notar que Sakura ainda o olhava, de esguelha.

Ela conhecia bem o garoto Uchiha para saber que ele não a queria por perto e esse simples pensamento fez com que um semblante triste surgisse em sua face. Mal imaginava que o jovem pensava exatamente o contrário.

"Mas não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun. Prometo que vou ficar quieta. Você não vai perceber que tem alguém aqui."

"...Eu não disse que você precisava ficar quieta."

Sakura apenas o encarou, surpresa pelas palavras. Por mais que não conseguisse se convencer totalmente, no fundo percebia que Sasuke estava ficando menos frio a cada dia que se passava. E em forma de agradecimento, a kunoichi sorriu docemente. Sem saber o quanto aquele simples gesto havia mexido com o rapaz... Talvez, aquele sorriso contribuíra consideravelmente para que Sasuke começasse a notar o quanto Sakura mexia com ele...

Ei, espere. Sakura mexia com ele?

Sasuke olhou para a kunai em sua mão, tentando se concentrar no pequeno brilho que o objeto irradiava naquele momento, graças aos raios do Sol. Não adiantou e teve que admitir que, de fato, a jovem exercia algum tipo de força sobre ele. Fosse pelos cabelos rosas balançando ao vento ou o brilho naqueles olhos esmeraldas ou até mesmo aquele doce sorriso... Não importava qual fosse o motivo, Sakura ainda o encantava.

E, inclusive, estava começando a considerar que ela não era tão chata assim... Mas será que era apenas aquele momento em que ela não estava incomodando-o com conversas supérfluas? Não, não. Fazia tempo em que notara a pequena mudança nela... E se fosse pensar, sabia que ele mesmo tinha mudado.

**CRASH**

Sasuke acordou de seus devaneios após ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando.

Quebrando? Não. Aquilo parecia ter sido o galho de uma árvore se partindo. Bom, havia muitas árvores ali, e provavelmente algum galho já desgastado pelo tempo tinha desprendido do vegetal. Ou talvez, o peso de alguém. Será que Kakashi havia caído? Lembrava-se de tê-lo visto deitado num galho...

Apenas naquele instante, o Uchiha percebeu que o silêncio perdurava há muito tempo ali e aquilo estava muito anti-Sakura, mesmo que ela tivesse dito que ficaria quieta.

Ao olhar para onde a garota deveria estar sentada, sentiu os olhos se arregalarem quando a viu deitada na grama, com os olhos em forma de caracol e um galho bem próximo a ela.

O que? Seria possível que entre mil árvores e locais para aquele galho cair, teria caído logo na cabeça de Sakura! Parecia algo impossível de acreditar se não fosse pela expressão no rosto dela.

"Sakura." – ele chamou sem fazer qualquer movimento para ir até ela, até porque ela estava bem ao seu lado. Sasuke pegou-se admirando o quanto os cabelos da kunoichi Ninja feminina encaixavam-se perfeitamente contra aquela cor verde da grama macia. E também, as mãos tão delicadas tocando o gramado, mesmo que estivesse inconsciente.

Continuar apenas olhando para ela estava ficando difícil e ficou grato quando a viu piscar os olhos duas vezes, lentamente, como se quisesse focar melhor o local. Aliás, será que ela estava bem?

Sakura pode ver muitas folhas das árvores esconderem aquele céu azul, infestado por nuvens branquinhas. Por mais que tentasse ficar a admirar a paisagem, não pode esconder a pequena dor de cabeça que a atingira no momento. Sentando-se lentamente, levou a mão ao local dolorido, seus dedos desvencilhando-se das mechas rosas e macias. Olhando para o lado, ainda zonza, pode ver seu companheiro de equipe.

"Q-quem é você?" – O jovem fez uma cara confusa, produzindo um som do tipo "hã?". Bom, se ele estava confuso, não conseguia nem imaginar sua feição.

"Pare de brincadeira, Sakura."

"Sakura? Então... esse é o meu nome?" – Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. Desde quando ela não sabia o próprio nome?

"É claro que sim." – Espere. Será que ela...? – "não me diga que perdeu a memória."

"Eu... eu não sei..."

Que maravilha. Sakura havia perdido a memória... O que mais iria acontecer? Kakashi ia dizer que da próxima vez que encontrasse Jiraya iria chutar a bunda dele por escrever livros pornôs?

"Você não se lembra de nada?"

"Acho que não... Gomen -Desculpe-..." – Sakura já tinha as mãos pousadas na grama, aos lados de seu corpo e seu semblante tornou-se triste quando olhou para baixo.

Sasuke não gostou nadinha daquilo. Quer dizer que ela havia esquecido tudo? Tudo sobre ele? E também... sobre eles? Certo que eles nunca tiveram nenhum tipo de relacionamento, mas-

"Você está com raiva?" – Sakura o encarava, percebendo que ele apertava aquele objeto cortante na mão. Talvez tivesse notado porque logo afrouxou o aperto.

"Lie -Não-" – por algum motivo, a jovem queria que aqueles olhos negros se encontrassem com os seus, mas isso não estava sendo possível, pois ele continuava a olhar para frente. Aliás, não poderia chama-lo de "ele", não é? Afinal, ele tinha que ter um nome.

"Então, como se chama?" – Dessa vez, o Uchiha a olhou. E realmente, Sakura não parecia estar brincando. Mesmo achando estranho, respondeu:

"Sasuke."

"_Hm..."_ – A kunoichi ficou encarando-o por um momento, pensativa e em seguida um sorriso brotou nos lábios dela. – "certo... Sasuke-san."

O som daquela última palavra não agradou muito aos seus ouvidos. Talvez porque estivesse acostumado com "Sasuke-**kun**".

Kakashi continuava segurando o Icha Icha Paradise nas mãos, uma perna sobre a outra, deitado. Porém seus olhos encontravam-se estudando outro local... O que será que estava acontecendo ali? Desde quando Sakura conversava tão tranqüilamente com Sasuke? Desde que se conhecia como gente, Sakura estava sempre agitada, falando alto e corando... Sim, corando. Por Deus...! Ela não estava nem ao menos corada! E também não se lembrava qual fora a última vez que vira Sasuke – **Uchiha Sasuke** – conversando com ela.

Bom, isso provava que milagres aconteciam.

Espere! Então quer dizer que Naruto ia se tornar Hokage!

Sakura percebeu que ele havia desviado seus olhos dos dela, voltando a riscar a árvore com a kunai. Talvez ele não percebesse, mas seus orbes verdes olhavam-no de esguelha, vez ou outra. Acompanhava cada movimento do jovem e apenas naquele instante percebeu o quanto ele era bonito. Ele poderia até parecer um pouco frio e calado, mas nem aquela frieza era capaz de esconder aqueles olhos negros tão misteriosos, nem aquele rosto tão perfeito... Sentiu a face esquentar ligeiramente.

Sasuke...

Voltou seus olhos para o chão, pensativa. Que estranho... Era uma sensação muito esquisita saber que havia perdido a memória... Aliás, como será que isso aconteceu? Não, não. Isso era o que menos importava no momento. Estava mais preocupada com suas lembranças. Como faria para recupera-la? E mais estranho ainda era desconhecer o significado de algumas coisas... Sakura fitou o objeto reluzente na mão de Sasuke. Como aquilo, por exemplo.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hu?" – ele parou com seu "divertimento", passando a encará-la.

"O que exatamente é isso na sua mão?" – ela apontou discretamente para a kunai e o jovem seguiu com os olhos o dedo dela.

"_Ah, isso..."_ – Sasuke ficou meio surpreso ao ver que ela não sabia o que era aquela arma ninja, mas logo lhe ocorreu que era normal para alguém que havia perdido a memória.

Perdido a memória...

Sakura esperou pacientemente que ele voltasse a realidade, e ficou grata quando se deu conta que ele retornou a falar.

"É uma kunai. Uma arma ninja."

"Hm..." – Sakura olhou para sua perna direita, vendo que também tinha uma pequena bolsa amarrada por algumas faixas brancas. Pegou uma kunai dali e ficou observando-a. Será que era fácil de manusear? Bom, se tinha aquilo ali significava que também era uma kunoichi, certo? Com um movimento rápido, lançou a arma contra a árvore um pouco mais na frente.

Sasuke ficou surpreso com a precisão com que ela havia acertado o tronco. Exatamente no meio. Teria sido sorte? Bom, mas-

"Sasuke-san." – ele fechou os olhos.

"Sakura, pare de me chamar assim."

"Ah, mas... como você quer que eu o chame?"

"Apenas Sasuke, ok?"

"Certo..."

"O que você queria?"

"Ah, sim... O que é um beijo?"

O Uchiha escancarou os olhos, sem acreditar naquelas palavras. Do que diabos ela estava falando! Droga... Estava sentindo sua face esquentar involuntariamente.

"De onde você tirou isso?" – Sakura levou um dedo ao queixo, pensativa.

"Bom, eu não sei, mas essa palavra estava na minha cabeça faz tempo." – seus olhos encontraram os dele, sem saber que fez o coração do mesmo disparar. – acho que eu estava pensando nisso antes de perder a memória...

Então quer dizer que ela estava pensando em beijar alguém! Espere... será que esse alguém era ele!

"E o que é, Sasuke?" – ela continuava com aquele semblante de inocência... Por Kami-sama Deus! Sakura não tinha idéia da gravidade da situação! Quer dizer, como ele iria **explicar** o que era um **beijo**!.? Bom, talvez se pegasse Icha Icha Paradise de Kakashi, Sakura poderia entender o que era. Não, péssima idéia. Ela iria acabar descobrindo muito mais do que um beijo.

É, mas ainda havia Naruto. Ele poderia explicar, afinal. Não! Não iria deixar que o rival ganhasse assim...! Iria ser a ruína de sua vida ter que pedir ajuda a Naruto! Ow, droga de orgulho... Como iria sair dessa!

Sakura continuava olhando-o, intrigada por tanta demora.

"Bom..."

"..."

"Um beijo é..."

"É...?"

"Er... é quando... bom, é..." – Sakura suspirou cansada, vendo que ele não explicaria nada.

"Então, é bom ou ruim?" – Sasuke parou de tentar explicar e ficou olhando a garota, perplexo. E **corado**.

"_Como eu posso saber se eu nunca beijei!.?"_ – Ainda vermelho, percebeu que aquele assunto não estava agradando-o muito.

Ela tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto e Sasuke notou o quanto ela parecia inocente e bonita... Com aqueles cabelos rosas balançando ao vento e seus olhos verdes concentrados em seus próprios.

"E então? É ruim?" – o rubor voltou ao rosto do jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava. Lembrava-se de ter visto muitos casais se beijando durante sua vida toda e essas cenas não lhe eram muito agradáveis no momento... Não com seus hormônios lhe perturbando ali.

"Sasuk-"

Seus lábios não foram capazes de continuar a pronunciar o resto por terem sido cobertos pelos do jovem Uchiha, num movimento rápido. Ela arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, incapaz de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse os lábios do rapaz encaixados nos seus perfeitamente. Após seus segundos de choque, fechou os olhos, dando passagem para a língua de Sasuke, a qual explorava cada pedacinho da boca da jovem. A mão do rapaz repousando suavemente no pescoço dela, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Nem mesmo o Uchiha podia imaginar que era algo tão bom... Ocorreu-lhe que talvez a sensação fosse tão maravilhosa por estar beijando Sakura e não outra garota qualquer. Isso só provava a queda – ou tombo – que tinha pela kunoichi Ninja feminina...

Sasuke separou-se lentamente dela, como se quisesse saborear até o último segundo os lábios da jovem. Assim que seus olhares se encontraram, ele pode perceber que ela tinha uma expressão surpresa. Deus... Ela ficava linda quando estava corada...!

Ele encostou a testa na dela, sem saber se estava fazendo aquilo para impedir que ela visse seu rubor. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Sakura mesclando-se com a sua, e sem imaginar que ela havia feito o mesmo gesto. Não podia negar que aquele havia sido o meio mais rápido e fácil de explicar o que era um beijo. Além do mais, ela não estava querendo saber o que era!

_Não acredito que fiz isso... Malditos hormônios..._

"Sasuke-kun..." – os ouvidos do Uchiha captaram o murmúrio e seu cérebro processou aquela palavra tão rápido quanto ele ao afastar o rosto do dela. Seus olhos escuros e misteriosos estavam repletos de surpresa. Com o movimento repentino do rapaz, Sakura acabou por se assustar também e ficou apenas encarando-o, intrigada.

"Você... Sakura... A sua memória voltou?" – no instante de silêncio que permaneceu, um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios da garota. Sasuke começou a ficar confuso.

"Quer dizer que você acreditou? Sasuke-kun, desde quando você se tornou tão ingênuo?" – o jovem não pode fazer nada além de ficar calado, encarando-a ainda perplexo, sem conseguir acreditar naquilo. Não era possível que...

"Quer dizer que... o galho também foi armação sua?"

"Não, isso não estava previsto." – Sakura sorriu com uma gota, mesmo que não gostasse de lembrar da dor em sua cabeça.

"Então qual era a sua intenção?" _"Não acredito que fui enganado pela Sakura...! Logo por ela!"_

A jovem pareceu meio sem graça e não conseguiu evitar as bochechas corarem levemente.

"Bom, eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira... nunca pensei que... que você... que nós..." – sua voz morreu, envergonhada. Não precisava completar o resto porque Sasuke era inteligente o bastante para saber a que estava se referindo. Seus olhos verdes focaram o chão, sem coragem para mergulhar naquela escuridão novamente. Aquele beijo ainda estava tão nítido...

Sasuke tentou ao máximo esconder o rubor quando se deu conta do que ela estava falando. Tentou, mas foi inútil. Droga, estava cansado de sentir o sangue subir para seu rosto tantas vezes naquele dia. E tudo por causa de Sakura! Maldição...!

"Você... você me beijou porque quis ou...?"

Silêncio.

Sasuke estava consciente do vento balançando as copas das árvores e da terrível ausência de som sobre suas cabeças. Droga, tinha que acabar com aquilo logo...!

"Você tinha perguntado o que era... e esse foi o único jeito que eu achei pra explicar. Só isso."

Sakura não sabia por que estava tão frustrada com aquela resposta, afinal já devia saber que seria algo assim vindo de Sasuke.Ele era Uchiha Sasuke ainda, mesmo depois daquele beijo. Ergueu-se da grama lentamente, sabendo que tinha os olhos do rapaz sobre si.

"Bom... hum... eu vou indo me juntar ao Kakashi-sensei e ao Naruto." – Sasuke fechou os olhos, irritado e em seguida levantou rapidamente. Sem pensar muito, segurou o pulso dela.

"Sakura, esqueça o que eu disse." – ela virou para encara-lo, ainda desconfortável com a mão dele segurando seu pulso. E do que diabos ele estava falando?

"Esquecer o q-?" – mais uma vez foi impossibilitada de falar graças a Sasuke, o qual a calou com um beijo mais apaixonado que o anterior. Sem perder tempo com qualquer tipo de surpresa, Sakura não hesitou em fechar os olhos e retribuir aquele ato tão prazeroso. Suas línguas dançavam, procurando uma pela outra. Arrepios percorriam o corpo de ambos assim que as duas línguas se roçavam, ávidas.

Sasuke deslizou sua mão do pulso dela para a cintura fina, enquanto que a outra mergulhava nas mechas róseas, pousando no pescoço da jovem, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. A pele branquinha dela era tão macia... e as mãos dela apoiadas suavemente em seu tórax... Aquilo estava começando a fazer evaporar qualquer pensamento racional que ainda tinha.

Não podia acreditar o quanto havia sido burro de nunca ter dado uma chance a ela e ter provado daqueles lábios que tanto o tentavam todos os dias... Sasuke mordiscou o lábio inferior de Sakura, arrancando um gemido dela, o qual ficou preso em sua garganta. Lentamente separou-se da kunoichi, sem largar a cintura da mesma e deslizando sua outra mão para afastar uma mecha daquele rosto angelical que o cativava.

Seus olhos se encontraram e suas respirações continuavam misturando-se uma com a outra, seus rostos ligeiramente enrubescidos. A voz suave de Sakura foi a única coisa que conseguiu quebrar aquele silêncio.

"Sasuke-kun... eu amo você..." – ele analisou todo e qualquer traço existente naquela face bonita, sua mão ainda na mesma mecha de cabelo, como se apreciasse a maciez do mesmo. Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes chegavam a se tocar ligeiramente. O Uchiha ainda conseguia ouvir aquela voz doce em sua cabeça, murmurando aquelas três simples palavras. Elas nunca pareciam ter surtido mais efeito do que naquele momento.

"...Idem..."

"O-O que?" – Sakura tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados, estupefata com aquela palavra que significava o mundo para ela. Talvez ele estivesse apenas embalado pelo momento e aquilo não havia sido a intenção... Sim, isso era a única explicação lógica... Sasuke não correspondia aos seus sentimentos... Não seria possível que...

"Sasuke! Sakura! O que vocês estão esperando?" – o grito de Kakashi fez os dois olharem para a direção da qual viera. Provavelmente ele estava logo após algumas árvores junto com-

"Nós já estamos indo!" – Naruto. Sim, eles deviam estar preparados para partir e só esperavam pelo casal. Sasuke olhou para Sakura, ainda mantendo a pequena distância que os separava. Ela ainda parecia chocada por ter dito aquela simples palavra. Sem hesitar, voltou os olhos para a direção em que os dois provavelmente estavam e elevou um pouco a voz.

"Podem ir em frente. Nós perdemos algumas kunais, mas já alcançamos vocês."

Sakura engasgou.

"O que você-?"

"Estou falando a verdade dessa vez, Sakura." – ela entendeu que ele havia voltado ao assunto anterior e começou a achar difícil respirar. Apenas não sabia se era pela mão de Sasuke na mecha de seu cabelo, bem próximo ao seu rosto ou se era pelas palavras dele. Pensando bem, estava começando a achar que eram os dois e mais o fato de suas respirações se mesclarem.

"..."

"..." – Sasuke não conseguia mais agüentar aquele silêncio entre eles e ainda mais aquela proximidade... Seus narizes se tocando tão suavemente... Aquilo parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo... Estava ansioso para ouvir a voz dela, mas sabia que nada viria. Podia notar que ela estava surpresa demais para falar qualquer coisa.

No entanto, sua paciência tinha limites.

"_Já chega disso."_ – agilmente capturou os lábios da jovem, sentindo-a corresponder da mesma maneira apaixonada. Não conseguia acreditar que estava no meio de uma floresta, beijando Sakura, suas línguas dançando no mesmo ritmo...! Sem dúvida não havia coisa melhor. Inclusive, estava começando a cogitar a idéia de que não conseguiria passar mais uma hora sem beija-la.

"Não acredito que vocês perderam kunais, por acaso vocês-"

Naruto parou de andar e falar abruptamente ao ver a cena a poucos metros. Ficou surpreso logo de primeira, mas depois sentiu uma gota se formar em sua testa. Sasuke tinha que começar a inventar desculpas melhores se queria continuar a se agarrar com Sakura por ali.

"Er..." – Kakashi parou ao lado de seu aluno e passou a observar a cena também, sem demonstrar qualquer coisa na face. Mas tinha que admitir que aquilo era quase tão bom quanto Icha Icha Paradise.

O casal pareceu perceber a presença de duas almas entediadas ali e se apartaram rapidamente. Sasuke estava começando a ficar seriamente irritado por estar corando mais uma vez e nem se atreveu a olhar para Kakashi e Naruto, então fechou os olhos, aborrecido. Sakura fez exatamente o contrário, ficou encarando-os, completamente vermelha.

"N-Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?" – a jovem viu o suspiro entediado do loiro.

"Ai, eu sabia que vocês não tinham perdido kunai alguma." – Sasuke não pode mais se conter e olhou para o sensei e seu rival, irritadíssimo.

"Então o que vocês estão esperando para sair daqui!.?" – todos olharam o Uchiha, de olhos arregalados.

Silêncio...

Kakashi tentou amenizar o ar pesado, falando logo em seguida.

"Ora, mas você sabe que não podemos perder tempo aqui, Sasuke. Temos que ir logo para Konoha."

"Hã..." – Sakura realmente não sabia o que fazer, a não ser olhar de um para o outro, corada.

"Você sabe que nós temos mais de 16 anos e sabemos o caminho para casa" ¬¬ - Sasuke encarou Kakashi, sem se importar com o semblante de aborrecimento na face geralmente serena. O sensei olhou de Sasuke para Sakura, e não pode conter sua língua.

"Qual é o ponto?" – Naruto revirou os olhos para o céu.

"Saiam daqui." – Sasuke foi curto e grosso.

"Ah... então você quer aproveitar a oportunidade para reconstruir seu clã, certo?" – o casal corou com as palavras do sensei pervertido. Sasuke cerrou o punho, sua paciência transbordando o limite.

"Saiam daqui agora!" – Kakashi fez uma cara pensativa, ignorando completamente o furioso Uchiha controlando seus nervos.

"Hum... eu não me lembro de você ter algum juízo, Sasuke. Sakura até que tem a cabeça no lugar, mas você..."

"Grrr..."

"Bom, mas é claro que eu não tenho nada contra os futuros Uchihas."

"Er, Kakashi." – Naruto trocou um olhar significativo com o jounnin.

"Ah, certo. Já entendi. Agora entendam bem, eu não me responsabilizo por nad-"

Sakura observou o punho de Sasuke atingir a cabeça de seu sensei, sem piedade, veias saltando da testa dele. Naruto suspirou, meio entediado e meio irritado.

"Oi, Sasuke-baka Idiota, eu não quero me responsabilizar por leva-lo ao hospital."

"Ótimo, então é melhor você ir logo antes seja **forçado** a ir ao hospital depois que eu der uma porrada em você." – Naruto fingiu não ter entendido o recado, mesmo que pudesse ver claramente que apanharia se continuasse a testar a paciência do companheiro. Sakura cansou de tudo aquilo.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Parem com isso. Estão quase parecidos com Kakashi-sensei."

"_Humf!"_ – o Uchiha cruzou os braços, impaciente.

"Sakura-chan, não precisava pegar tão pesado." ¬¬

"O que você quis dizer com isso, Naruto?" – parecia que o jounnin havia acordado novamente porque ele já se encontrava ao lado do loiro, com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto. Naruto gelou ao ver aquele semblante e resolveu ficar quieto a respeito daquilo, ao contrário de Sasuke, que parecia destinado a acabar com o dia de Naruto, assim como ele havia acabado com o seu.

"Ele quis dizer que você é-"

Sakura viu Naruto dar um cascudo em Sasuke, e ignorar o olhar furioso, assassino e mortal do rapaz, falando rapidamente para Kakashi.

"Nada."

"Percebi a ironia." ¬¬

"Ótimo, ele quis dizer que você é tapado e burro."

"Pensei que estivéssemos falando de mim. O que o Naruto tem a ver com isso?"

"O QUE!.?"

**Owari -Fim-**

**

* * *

**

**o/**

**Hehehe... faz muito tempo, hein? xD Nossa, é até estranho postar uma fic novamente xDDD Mas, enfim... achei essaone-shot incompleta no meu PC e resolvi finaliza-la para postar aqui n.n' **

**E olhem... acho que depois dessa fic, nos veremos apenas mais tarde porque a inspiração acenou um tchau temporário para mim, ou seja, não consigo avançar na minha fic UA T.T Eu vou finaliza-la, só não sei se vai ser tão cedo u.u E para vcs terem noção, eu já até escrevi o roteiro de outra fic,pq a outra que eu já comecei é meio "complicada"i.i **

**Aff... Mas é a vida... Vou fazer de tudo para voltar o mais rápido possível aqui o/ n.n**

**Ah, sim! Vou aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer às reviews de "Saudades" e "Atrasos, Ciúmes, Beijos e Socos" e também "Nuvens e Chuva" porque eu esqueci de mandar reviews agradecendo i.i Gomen ne! Mas saibam que eu AMEI todas as reviews! Todas e Todas!Muito obrigada mesmo, minna! n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Meu Deus, quase esqueci de pedir para vcs deixarem reviews n.n'' Hehehe, não esqueçam, por favor! n.n**


End file.
